Alexandru Latin Trial
during the Latin Trial. It was demolished after the trial and replaced by a bigger, modern court house.]] and Alexandru Latin had been accused of violating the law]] The Alexandru Latin Trial, officially the Noble-Matthews v. Latin-Ilava-Ştefan-Muntegu Trial, was a major Lovian Supreme Court Trial in 2008. It started on April 16, in which HRH King Dimitri I of Lovia and George Matthews accused Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava, Marius Ştefan and Martin de Muntegu of violation of the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior towards the Lovian citizens. It was the first trial in Supreme Court since the Constitution of 2007 was signed. It was headed by the then Supreme Court Judge Yuri Medvedev, who declared the defendants guilty on April 24, 2008. Alexandru Latin got three months imprisonment, Oos Wes Ilava three weeks, and both men lost their citizen rights. At present, the controversial trial is often seen as an example of the blurry politics during King Dimitri's first reign. Most significantly, the fact that Judge Medvedev was himself a victim in the case, rendered it impossible for him to be impartial. Jurists blame the mistakes of the Latin Trial on Lovia's unpolished Constitutional system and King Dimitri and George Matthews' lack of legally provable accusations. In 2010, both the plaintiffs and defendants declared to regret the way things went before and during the trial. Controversies The trial is regarded as the most controversial in Lovian history. The following facts contribute to that status: * Alexandru Latin was in prison during the trial, thus he did not have the possibility to defend himself.Log block shows that Latin had been in prison during the trial. Oos Wes Ilava too had been in prison for 4 days during the trial and did also not get full possibility to defend himself during the trial.Log block shows that Ilava had been in prison during the trial.[http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATNCT_News&diff=17481&oldid=15749 The Noble City Times, 23 April 2008, "Trial not as expected"] * Yuri Medvedev, then Judge and Prime Minister of Lovia, was also involved in the case. One of the accusations against Alexandru Latin was "rude behavior towards Yuri Medvedev"Accusations by the plaintiffs., for which Latin had been punished later on''Judging the case'': "This court declares Alexandru Latin guilthy of all charges.". Therefore, Medvedev's judgment is likely to have been blurred. * Alexandru Latin had also been found guilty for false accusations, according to some.Talk page (Dutch), Pierlot does not understand what Latin had done wrong to him. * Both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava had been longer in prison than sentenced by the judge.Log block shows that Latin had stayed 9 days more than sentenced.Log block shows that Ilava had stayed 4 days more than sentenced. Geribaldi Grabowski aimed at investigating the case and demanded an impartial judgeGrabowski wanted to investigate the case. afterwards. This never happened. In May 2010, when King Dimitri I and Latin had a private discussion they both apologized for what had happened in April 2008. The King called the circumstances "shameful". It is believed that the trial caused many Lovians to stop believing in the value of the Lovian judiciary. Since the 2010 January Declarations, the Lovian judicial system has been made more independent. The 2009 McCrooke v. Donia Trial, and perhaps more clearly the 2010 The People v. IGP Trial, were much less politically loaded. Lawsuit Starting the case Judge: I declare this a federal case, based on the fact that this is an inter-state issue that can not be handled by the State Court. (Constitution, Article 9.1) Accusations appears in court]] King Dimitri I and George Matthews: * Violation of privacy *: Alexandru Latin and his belongers accused George Matthews without evidence of cheating. This gave us (King Dimitri I and George Matthews) no other opportunity unless telling our story. Together with his inappropriate request for an IP check on the general wikia, marking my good name, he violated our right on privacy, as described in the Constitution and as described in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. *: We demand a heavy punishment for Alexandru Latin for these very harmful behavior, which is fully against our Constitution. * Inappropriate behavior on public places and towards some Lovians in person *: Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava and of minor importance Marius Ştefan and Maarten de Mountégue all behaved very inappropriate towards the Lovian population. They all claimed that George Matthews and I were cheating, and publicly defended this point of view as the already decided truth. Again, our names have been marked publicly towards Lovia. *:: We demand a moderate punishment for both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava. *: Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava both behaved very inproper, making false accussations, threatening and answering very rude. (For example: evidence) *:: We demand a minor punishment for both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava. *: Me in person, I was treated very rude, impolite and degrading by both Alexandru and Oos Wes. They laughed with my situation, me in person and (For example: evidence) stated I was a false and untrustable king. *:: We demand a moderate punishment for Alexandru Latin and a serious warning for Oos Wes Ilava. *: Against Lovian citizen Lars Washington several rude remarks were made, for example by Oos Wes Ilava. (For example: evidence) *:: We demand a minor punishment for Oos Wes Ilava. *: Alexandru Latin behaved very rude towards Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. (for example: evidence) *:: We demand a minor to moderate punishment for Alexandru Latin for his behavior towards Yuri Medvedev. *: Against some other Lovians, such as Pierlot McCrooke and Arthur Jefferson, impolite remarks were made. *:: We will not demand a punishment for this. * Demanded: ** A heavy punishment for Alexandru Latin, accusing him of violation of the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. We prefer a four months gaol term; his citizen rights to be taken away, and a serious warning in case he returns. ** A moderate punishment for Oos Wes Ilava, for violating the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. We prefer a three week block, his citizen rights to be taken away and a serious warning. ** A warning for Marius Ştefan and Martin de Mountégue, asking them to consider better before accusing someone. Parties and representatives The following persons are involved in the trial: * Plaintiffs - represented by King Dimitri I of Lovia ** King Dimitri I of Lovia ** George Matthews * Defendants - represented by Marius Ştefan, though Hoogvleet was at first selected as attorney ** Alexandru Latin ** Oos Wes Ilava ** Marius Ştefan ** Martin de Muntegu Proving appropriety Judge: The people that are involved and the accusations that have been made are from differing locations within Lovia. Therefor this case is a federal matter and thus it can not be handled by the State Court (Constitution, Article 9.1). Also, the accusations are in violation with the Constitution, definitely making this a Supreme Court case. I was appointed Judge and will perform this task in an outermost neutral way. The lawsuit Reading the case The plaintiffs, George Matthews and King Dimitri I, have demanded a case against the defendants; Alexandru Latin, Oos Wes Ilava, Marius Ştefan and Martin de Muntegu. The plaintiffs are represented by King Dimitri himself. The defendants will be represented by Hoogvleet. Following are the charges and requested punishments for every individual defendant: * Alexandru Latin: Accused of violation of the privacy and inappropriate behavior. The requested punishments are a four months block, retreaval of his citizen rights and a serious warning. * Oos Wes Ilava: Accused of violation of the privacy and inappropriate behavior. The requested punishments are a three weeks block, retreaval of his citizen rights and a serious warning. * Marius Ştefan: Accused of inappropriate behavior. There is requested an official warning. * Martin de Muntegu: Accused of inappropriate behavior. There is requested an official warning. Plaintiff's first round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the plaintiffs or their lawyer to start their first round. They have the right to speak to me in public. They can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the defendant questions to prove his or her guiltiness. King Dimitri I, Dimitri Noble, Plaintiff's attorney: (greeting) Your Honor, (greeting) Dear Lovians attending this trial, Haven't we all seen what has occured in Hurbanova, what has happened in Noble City, what has happened to the great Lovians we all know. We all do. We saw it, we heard it, there was no way not to notice these events. Shall I make a summary of what has taken place the last days between me, George Matthews, Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava? George Matthews had been working on the Federal Police, working on the safety of all of us, he made a job advertising magazine, usable by all. Then, all at a sudden and without any words of thought or evidence preceding it, Alexandru Latin, accused him in public of sockpuppery. He adressed him as if it were I, he accused him without saying "I think he is" or asking him. (rises) Nó, he just accused him, being helped by Oos Wes Ilava and even Martin de Mountégue. What has happened then shocked us all, it frightened most Lovians, including me, George Matthews, our Prime Minister and Judge, the dear and wise Lars Washington and the young Pierlot. Public fights grew, and when the Prime Minister came for help, he was being treated aweful and rude by both Alexandru and Oos Wes. Examples? Evidence? Your Honor, I could give many, many examples depicting the situation. Our Prime Minister and Congressmen were terrified by the rudeness. There are made threats, threatening Lovia and the King. (rises) It hurt us all! Lovia has suffered a great deal from these events. People like Yuri and the wise Lars, who have proved to be citizens as you would wish all were, have been offended and horrified. Alexandru in the first place, followed by Oos Wes Ilava, violated the privacy. They violated my and George's privacy. We had the right to have privacy, according to our allmighty Constitution, signed by the wisest men. They violated that right. They offended us, behaved inappropriate towards many of us, as you can all read in the Accusation File we handed out. What did we do wrong? I don't know. Ask Yuri, he doesn't know. Ask the wise Lars, he doesn't. We were hurt by what has happened. I have been here for all these days, working, blood, sweat and tears for our Lovia. Our Lovia, the nation of which we all know it is a democratic and peaceful state. It has hurt us all. We would like, we ask, in fact we demand, punishment for these crimes. What do we demand? We demand an official warning for Alexandru Latin, (rises) plus the retreaval of his citizen rights, plus a three months term in prison. Is that too much? He has hurt us deeply, he has offended the Lovian spirit, our persons, our personalities. This is not too much, this is just enough to ensure freedom and a better atmosphere for all of us, Lovians. For Oos Wes Ilava we demand a lighter punishment. We believe he followed Alexandru in his deeds. He proved to be not trustable, he has proved to have no respect towards us, and he has proven that he is not stable, being influenced by Alexandru. For him, we demand one week in jail, his citizen right to be taken away and an official warning. Two others were involved and accused as well. It is Marius Ştefan and Martin de Mountégue I am talking about. We do not ask any punishments for them. Not for Martin because he meant well and apologized immediately. Not for Marius because he did not do many things that can be defined as criminal. For them, an official warning, would be sufficient. (adressing Judge) Your Honor, you know what we demand, you know what it is that has hurt us, you know that is not just a trial for justice. This is a trial for justice, but also for peace, for happiness, for Lovia. If you allow us, I would like to let George Matthews, my partner and client, speak for the court, as he wants to tell us what he has to tell. (adressing audience) I thank you for your attention. George Walker Matthews, Plaintiff: (greeting) Your Honor, (greeting) Dear Lovians in the audience, I cannot nót agree with what His Majesty said. The actions of the past days were though. We had a tough time, but now Lovia is restoring. Thanks to the custody of Alexandru Latin, we are having a good time. But not only I, all of you, must have seen what is going on in Mäöres and Adlibita for the moment. All Lovians are/were blocked in Adlibita, including Lars Washington. Reason: "he's on the king's side". He's loyal, but he's wise, intelligent, friendly and a worker too. They threw him in prison for supporting his Head of State. By the way; is there anyone who can show me where he has extensively supported our king? I can't, he was neutral until HRH made a declaration. He was neutral, more than all of us, more than Adlibita can handle. What is going on in that nation and on the Mäörian Archipelago IS NOT what Lovia wants. The crisis will pass away here, the crisis is doing so, while the atmosphere in Adlibita and Mäöres is a disaster. We will not tolerate what has happened! They should be punished, because they violated the Mighty Constitution, because they ruined the atmosphere, because they are incapable of acting human and grown up. They are still spoiling the atmosphere in other nations, but we do not punish people for what they've done in foreign nations. Pierlot arrived here, and Lovia was warned "he's a criminal, he has vandalized". His Majesty welcomed him, and now he's a top citizen. We do not need them here no longer. Alexandru because he's a criminal mind, a child. Oos Wes because he's too influencable by Alexandru and he can't be trusted. (adressing audience) Lovians; will we allow these people to destroy our nation any longer? I hope not! (adressing Judge) Thank you, Your Honor. Defendant's first round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the defendants or their lawyer to start their first round. They have the right to speak to me in public. They can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the plaintiffs questions to prove that they are not guilty. Both, Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin, don't want to make a proper defence. For the other defendants this is just a minor case and no heavy punishments were asked. For them a worked out defence is not needed. Therefore, I will declare this round over. Plaintiff's second round 'Judge: If they feel the need to do so, the plaintiffs can start their second round. If they do not, this trial will be over and a verdict will be made. George Walker Matthews, Plaintiff: (greeting) Your Honor, (greeting) Dear Lovians gathered at the Supreme Court House, I don't think more evidence is required in this case. Both gentlemen, Latin and Ilava, have proved to be not aware of their actions and don't regret any of them. They behave improper in other nations and they cannot be tolerated no longer in Lovia. They even asked heavy punishments, so please, Your Honor, don't be too detached when it comes to punishing them. At last, I would like to thank the Judge and the entire Lovian Constitutional system, that has proved to be efficient and correct. Your Honor, I tank you for your good will and time. I would like to thank the audience for her time. (bowing) Your Honor. Defendant's second round Judge: I, the Supreme Court Judge, ask the defendants or their lawyer to start their second round. They have the right to speak to me in public. They can also bring witnesses or material on the case, or ask the defendant questions to prove that the defendants are not guilty. They have until Friday the 25th of April to start this round. Oos Wes Ilava, Defendant: (greeting) Dear people watching this, At first I would like to talk about the sockpuppetry problems. I was shocked George Matthews understood Dutch, as you can see of my reaction on his talk page. Maarten made me believe he was Dimitri, I'm sorry for that. About the privacy, I have not dwinged (Dutch: dwingen) Mister Matthews to give up his privacy. Dimitri already reacted with a complete speech before I could say anything. About the hurting of the Lovians, I do believe we went a little bit too far. From the beginning of the crisis, we went too far. Happily is the crisis solved. Sometimes I could see from the king's reaction he was really hurt, I'm sorry for that. Other Lovians might be hurt too, though I have not seen that in their reactions, I also apologize for them. About the punishments, I think some of us are already punished enough. The only punishment good enough for me was not a three week block, citizen rights to be taken away and an official warning, it's leaving. I have given up everything I had in Lovia, in Mäöres and I see I have no future in Libertas either. I see I have indirectly caused the UWN to collapse, I'm sorry for that. For all the Lovians who got a trial in Mäöres, it was of pure frustration, I'm sorry for the hearts I destroyed. I stole many people their time, I'm sorry for that too. There's nothing which can make my punishment lighter, I have done too many things wrong and I finally see it. I hurt Lovia too much and that's why I would like to request an infinite block for meself. Thank you. Marius Ştefan, Defendant's attorney: Alexandru Latin is an example of an UWN citizen. He was the vice-president of Adlibita and Wikistad. He hated Dimitri hr. Neyt from the time when he was still in Wikistad. There was a conflict between these two children with a result: Alexandru wanted revange: revange on Lovia. This seems childish but is true. So afte rfusing its participation on FedEls by King Dimitri, Alexandru gone mad. Me too. I don't have to suport Alexandru more than that. There was an discrimination of adlibitan inhabitants. This made Alexandru to make an Adlibitan Embassy in each wiki-country including here Lovia. His friend, OWTB, made Hurbanova. At first, the city was peaceful, but only aparent. As the Balcans for Europe, Hurbanova is and will be allways a danger for Lovia. If you can't understand this, it's okay. After leaving of Lovia by OWTB, Hurbanova will loose its soul. Alexandru Latin tried to help Hurbanovian inhabitants but the King misunderstood his ideeas. As a result, this trial is going on. All Alexandru's actions were made concious and not with hate for Lovia, but with a hunger of reforming it. Maybe you will realize this sometime. OWTB made the same thing. For my actions, I have only two words: NO REGRETS. End of my round. Judging the case Judge: Alexandru Latin was accused of violation of the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. The demanded punishment was a four months block, the removal of his citizen rights and a serious warning. This court declares Alexandru Latin guilty of all charges. He will be blocked for three months and he will lose his citizen rights. In case he returns, he shall receive a warning. Oos Wes Ilava was accused for violating the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. Against him a three week block, the retrieval of his citizen rights and a serious warning where demanded. This court declares him also guilty of all charges. He will be blocked for three weeks and lose his citizen rights. In case he returns, he shall also recieve a warning. For both defendants, Marius Ştefan and Martin de Muntegu, there was demanded a warning that would ask them to consider better before accusing someone. This court declares that those warnings should be given. I would like to thank both parties and their representatives for their efforts and contributions to this trial. References and notes See also * Supreme Court Category:Supreme Court Category:Event in 2008